1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure for a straddle type vehicle in which a fuel tank is rotated around the supporting portion with a maintenance space formed under the fuel tank.
2. Background of the Invention
A fuel tank structure for a straddle type vehicle is known wherein the front portion of the fuel tank is swingably installed to the body frame and the rear portion of the fuel tank is lifted against the body frame for maintenance. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-343211.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-343211, since a swing shaft of the fuel tank is disposed behind the front end of the fuel tank, the fuel tank needs a larger rotation angle for securing a wide maintenance space below the fuel tank. Accordingly, the front portion of the fuel tank is largely recessed for avoiding the interference between the front end of the fuel tank and the vehicle body side.